Eberron Reduced Episode 2
On their way to Xen'drik, Beric sits down with Curse-Bringer to try to find out more about his elusive origins and learns a bit more about his heritage. Synopsis Everyone is aboard the Roving Badger, the airship the Dark Lanterns sent to help them flee Mistmarsh after they discovered Haydith ir'Wynarn sold them out to the king. They're heading to Stormreach. The night is quiet, and the ship flies above the ocean between Khorvaire and Xen'drik under a clear sky. Beric is on the deck, looking for a quiet place to converse with his sword. Considering the events that have just occurred, he's asked everyone to give him some time alone to try to find answers. Gerald waves as he walks past, and Beric nods and continues on his way. He finds a place to be by himself, sits down, and allows Curse-Bringer to manifest on the deck in front of him. With great power comes... great expectation Beric asks about what happened earlier, when he wasn't summoned but appeared nonetheless, and asks what he meant when he said the nature of their arrangement will be different from now on. He's not even entirely sure what the nature of their current arrangement is. Curse-Bringer tells him he thought his presence would be beneficial, and as to the nature of their deal, the urgency in which they need to bring things to a resolution needs to change. Beric has been given power through his blood, and with that power comes... an expectation of duty and purpose, almost, a responsibility. Because of who his family is, he's the key to stopping what's to come. Because of the abilities granted to him by Curse-Bringer. It's not an easy path, and because of that many of his bloodline has given up. They've become distracted or confused and they could not handle the responsibility. Beric tells him to explain the part that they get confused - what does Curse-Bringer want him to fight? He knows it's the darkness, but what exactly is the resolution? Curse-Bringer tells him that many people who presume to fight the darkness don't see the true threat. They need to protect the world. The true threat is what Beric has been fighting since that night in Mistmarsh - the shadows that walk amongst them and seek to bring their darkness into Eberron. The beings from Mabar, specifically, but also anything that would destroy the world. Origins of the sword Beric asks what the sword actually is, where did he come from, why is he in opposition to the beings from other worlds? The sword claims he's been a part of the world longer than the elves or any other race that they would call equal. He was never born, he merely emerged from Eberron, and there are none like him. Beric asks about the angels in Syrania; they didn't react well to him, and seemed to believe he had evil inside him. Curse-Bringer points out that because of Beric's time with the Silver Flame he must have learned that if the angels truly thought he was evil, they would have slaughtered him immediately. They only called him evil because they didn't understand what he was, and the angel favor order above everything. That's all they strife for, and that's certainly not Beric or Curse-Bringer. Doing evil in the name of good It unnerves Beric that Curse-Bringer would know about his time with the Silver Flame considering the sword wasn't with him. One of the tenets dear to the Flame is the danger of doing evil in the name of the greater good, and Curse-Bringer has urged Beric to do just that several times, especially with the Swords of Liberty. Curse-Bringer spins him a story. If there was a great arcane user who had the power to destroy a continent or bring down an entire city and Beric was on his way to stop him but there was a burning house, would it be evil to ignore the house? There's something horrifying approaching and if it means using any ally possible, Curse-Bringer means to do that. Once the threat is dealt with they can deal with those people, but now is not the time to use terms like "terrorist" or "criminal." Beric doesn't believe the Swords serve the greater good; if they fight shadows one moment and then turn and murder citizens and try to start a war, that doesn't serve the greater good. If he'd put Curse-Bringer through the Red Owl's neck, he would be more able to help the sword's agenda, but now he has to flee because she's still alive. Curse-Bringer claims it doesn't matter that he's fleeing his home, because he has to find answers in Xen'drik anyway. Beric may not understand all the pieces that are required to stop this threat, but he's the key to victory and he can't do it alone. A changeling thief and a half-orc that collects rocks isn't enough; he needs organizations, entire nations if this goes too far. There's a very slim chance that they can stop this before it gets to that point. Trust works both ways He doesn't tell Beric everything because he doesn't want the information to get into the wrong hands. No one knows Beric is connected to the pact, but Curse-Bringer comments that if Beric keeps bringing him out to show him to people they might figure it out. Beric argues that he's asking him for blind trust. Curse-Bringer insists it's not blind trust; he's given way more than he's received, but Beric says he doesn't know where the power comes from, and using anything he's given from Curse-Bringer is trust in itself. The sword even tried taking over his mind; he threw it on the ground, and Curse-Bringer reached out and tried to take him. What if he does that successfully, and Beric finds out he's not on his side after all? It was a moment of frustration on his part, Curse-Bringer admits. There's no other being on this plane like Beric, and he's needed for the plan to work. They need each other. If Beric were to walk away, he wouldn't have the power he needs to defeat the lich and the shadows and whatever else he needs to stop, and Curse-Bringer wouldn't have an agent with Beric's capabilities. Curse-Bringer, the sword Beric's father spent a good amount of time in Thrane studying the Silver Flame. He learned to wield its power, and when he returned home his people shunned him for it because they didn't understand. Eladrin was a creature of a different kind of darkness and to wield light the way he did scared his people. So he came to Curse-Bringer, and together they worked on a way to summon the Flame within him, to manifest itself in a way that would bring power to the drow. The drow are a warring people, and the first victims of Eladrin's wrath was a warring band of drow that killed Beric's grandmother and his father always cursed their house, so Eladrin thought it fitting to name the power that would bring that house down Curse-Bringer. He was not whole when Eladrin approached him, but he's not sure what he's a part of. He's been gone too long and who he was has faded over time. He knows that he's Curse-Bringer, he was the sword of Eladrin Vrim, and now he's the sword of Beric Rowan. The form he takes can be changed, but the form reflects the weapon itself, so Curse-Bringer would be different. They would have to go to a specific place, but Curse-Bringer is hazy on where that is. Beric wonders if Curse-Bringer is a manifestation of the flame, does that mean if he was brought before it would he be made whole? Curse-Bringer isn't sure if he was born of it or made to serve it, but it's possible that if, like the gems in their weapons, if he was returned to the Flame that could be enough. Mind, Soul, Heart, and Blood Eladrin pledged his mind, soul, heart, and blood for the pact. The blood is why Beric and Curse-Bringer are able to converse, the mind is why he maintained his focus, the soul is why he believes Eladrin will join with the Flame, but his heart... Urik was able to wield the power and it's because Eladrin loved her. But because he wielded the power she also had the responsibility, and even after Eladrin faltered she persisted until her death. If Beric ever found someone that he loved, they will be an ally in the fight, whether they want it or not. Beric is quiet for a bit, and then tells Curse-Bringer he doesn't think he's lying to him and he's willing to go forward but they'll need guidance in Xen'drik. Curse-Bringer says he can provide guidance, but he needs to know where they're trying to go. Beric can't make the decision by himself where they're to go because of his companions, but he wants to find the source of the sword's power. Once they land the exposition can begin. Category:Episodes